Something to Abate the Boredom
by Leviticus Wilkes
Summary: Being an S-class missing Ninja stuck in the body of a five year-old can be mind numbing. A snapshot of what the Akatsuki did to abate their boredom with the world, before they met at Hogwarts. Companion piece to Reborn at Hogwarts, with authorization from Phoenixyfriend. No pairings.


When one had spent twenty one of their thirty two years as a trained killer, and six of those years as an S-Ranked fugitive, a person like Kisame eventually come to enjoy the short breaks lulls between battles, the temporary breaks from one battle high to the next, slowly working themselves into a pattern of killing and resting, killing and resting.

Suffice to say, when one had spent the past four years transported into a different dimension, reincarnated and stuck in a new body, and living in a orphanage, such a person would get antsy really easily.

Which was what was happening to Kisame.

Unfortunately.

So when the opportunity to fight someone arose, Kisame jumped at the chance, rather literally.

Kisame had taken to the habit of climbing onto the roof of the orphanage in Surrey, mostly to get away from the stupid brats that had been dumped there (his urge to kill had been on of the contributing factors to his isolation in his Orphanage, along with his skin tone and separation from Itachi), and spending some time with Samehada, who had, miraculously, been transported with him into this dimension.

On the day of the start of our tale, Kisame was absentmindedly stroking the bracelet-sized Samehada, giving the living sword some of his chakra to placate its own urge to kill, born of hunger, when he heard a faint cry. Kisame jolted up and scanned the surrounding block, checking the roads and alleys that surrounded his temporary home.

There! In one of the alleys, a man was dragging one of Kisame's fellow orphans, Renee Swan, into an apartment. Kisame narrowed his eyes, and took Samehada by the hilt. The sword growled, sensing its masters cool rage.

For the first time in years, Kisame had a mission.

* * *

Renee shrieked again, and was hit over the head. This man wasn't her grandfather, whatever he said to the other people. She was scared. She wanted her big sister. What was this man going to do to her?

The old man stopped at his room, and after giving Renee another slap to the face, unlocked the door. Renee was sent flying into the room. The door slammed shut. The old man bolted it and then set a chain lock. Renee shut her eyes, and started to pray.

"Heheheheha. I got you now you sweet little girl. Don't worry. Daddy will take careARRRRR!"

There was the sound of something wet and squishy hitting the floor, followed by something much heavier, and finally a growl. Renee whimpered, and when there was no other sound forth coming, slowly opened her eyes.

A short, blond man was standing in the middle of the room. He was carrying an enormous, growling shark over his shoulder. The old man was laying on the floor, motionless. Something bright red and beige and leg-like was laying on the floor next to him. The door was still locked, and the chain lock was still set. The blond man stared at Renee, then hiked a finger over his shoulder and said two words.

"Go home."

Renee ran so fast she bounced off the door, then after opening it, ran for her life, never looking back.

* * *

Kisame walked out of the room, Samehada returned to the charm size she usually was, looking for all the world like to see like the world's happiest man, finally satisfied. It had been so satisfying to torture the b*** that tried to molest Renee, and seeing him arrested later that day would prove to be the icing on the cake. Plus, with the police focusing on a nondescript blond man, a blue child would slip nicely under the radar.

But as Kisame made his way back to the roof, the more time he had to think about his actions, the more he realized that, with his skills and abilities, he could clean up the streets of Surrey, and fix the place into something livable, something good, a place without danger, without lies.

Kisame thought about it.

Nah, he just liked to hurt the old motherf***.

The sun was setting. Kisame stood on the edge of the roof, and looked down. The world spread out below him, and for a moment, Kisame was as he had once been. He may have been trapped in a world he barely understood, forced to learn a language with too many rules, but for a moment, he had done as he had once done.

He had done the right thing.


End file.
